Danger in the woods
by YumiSplash
Summary: X.a.n.a is gone but Lyoko is still around. A misterious man appears at Kadic wanting 5 friends to do a reality Tv show. Agreaing Mr.Delmas sends them away with him. Is this safe or another X.a.n.a attack? UxY and maybe a lil AxJ chapt 10 is up - Discontinued, for now
1. Mr Yoko

**I would like to thank all my fans out there who read my stories, including my most two biggest ones Rycr and Purplelover who I think have read all of my stories that have been written. Also a big thanks to Silver Hawkeye who gave me the idea of writting a story with a Lyoko but no X.a.n.a so i decided to use it! I hope I get more reviews for this story and I promise this will be my most biggest hit yet! Oh another note, Yumi lives in a dorm, her family lives back in Japan.**

_It was a hot July day at Kadic. Most of the students were proboley at the pool or hanging out in an air conditioned room, well mostly everyone. Ever since X.a.n.a had been shut down the gang grew familiar with the factory and decided that it should be their hang out spot. Of course their was realy no need to be their, a dusty broken down old building, how much fun could that be? Well after they shut down X.a.n.a Jeremie came up with a way to keep Lyoko running without X.a.n.a. Everyone thought it was geat because their was no monsters (except for ones Jeremie made for fun), the digital void and sea had been made to solid, Aelita can now be devirtualized with no worries, and best of all the control or the return to the past was still usable without no dangers._

****"Tag your it!" called Odd as he hurried away on his overboard after tagging Yumi.

Yumi was flying the other way and quickly turned her overwing around. "Hey!" she hollard after Odd who was far away from her at this point. Ulrich had just passed Yumi and she took off after him.

"Uh Oh." Ulrich said to himself as he pushed down the handle on his overbike to make it go faster. He could hear her overwing behind him.

Yumi reached her hand out making sure not to lean to far at the same time so she wouldnt end up crashing. "I almost got you!" She stepped over a little more and she could almost touch Ulrich. "Tag!" She yelled and turned left.

Ulrich could see Odd coming his way oviously not realizing he was now it. "Hey Odd lets run from Yumi together. I dont know were she went! "He shouted to him with a lieing smirk.

"Alright." he said soon getting slapped by Ulrich. "Your it!"

The game went on for a good hour before Jeremie had brought them back to earth and had to return to Kadic for dinner. The menu read Turkey and Gravy but when they got in line there was only pizza left. "Aww man!" cried Odd. "Jeremie you have to get us back to earth sooner next time so we dont miss out on the goods!"

"Get back to earth?" snorted Sissy?

The group just looked at eachother with pale faces. "Its a new video game," started Odd.

"Oh realy whats the name?" Sissy shot back

"Ummm..." Aelita said looking around the lunchroom with her eyes and spied a poster of the planets. "Space missions!"

"Ha theirs no such game!" Sissy continued as the group got more worried.

"Thats because I hacked into the system and downloaded it!" Jeremie spoke up. "Its a computer game."

Sissy just stood their with her one leg bent and her hands at her sides. "Freaks." She mumbled and walked away.

The lunch room went empty except for the few remaing waiting for Odd to munch down everyones leftovers. The wind picked up a little bit and it began to drizzle. When the friends left the lunch room it was nearly 9:00pm. Walking back to the dorms together hung out in Jeremies room for a half hour before calling it a night. The next morning the Lyoko gang was sitting in the park under a shaded tree. The sun was beaming down over head. Aelita was putting on sun block to make sure she wouldnt burn since this was her first summer on earth, in years.

"You guys wanna go to Lyoko?" spoke Yumi who was laying on her back looking up at the sky.

"To hot!" Ulrich replied who was sitting up in the tree on a branch

The spot at which they were sitting they could still see the school. A dark black limo could be seen pulling into the schools entrance gate.

"Whats going on?" asked Jeremie looking at the others. "Did they find out about Lyoko?"

Everyone was scared to death. Thoughts ran through their heads about _what if they know _and _will they make Aelita go back?_ The group walked past the limo after it stopped and saw a tall man get out and walk into the office building. "Oh no!" Spoke Odd. "Hes going to tell the principle!"** I could have been mean and left a cliffy here!**

Mr. Delmas was sitting in his office typing up papers for the new sceduals. His office was large and comfy. A green rug from wall to wall and white walls. To the left was a old couch that had a tare in the one pillow. His desk was at a slanted possition in the corner by the window with a computer and a lamp. "Mr. Delmas" spoke the intercom. "Theirs a man here who wants to speak with you."

"Very well then send him in."

About 2mins later a man opened the door who was wearing a brown dress suit and was carrying a laptop. "Mr. Delmas?" asked the man.

"Oh yes please sit down." he spoke as he pointed to a chair infront of his desk. "So why are you here Mr..."

"Mr. Yoko." spoke the man. "You may not agree with me but I have came here for a purpose, a purpse that you might not like."

"Go on." said Mr. Delmas.

"Well Im here to speak with you about a new reality Tv show thats going to be aired this fall." Mr. Loko said now typing on his laptop going silent.

"Im listening" Mr. Delmas waved his hand for him to go.

"Anyways Mr. Delmas the show will consist of 5 teen aged friends. Around the aged of 15 and 16. We have pin pointed your school by random for you to pick the students for the show."

Mr. Delmas shook his head and thought for a moment. "Mr Lyoko, if I do give you permission when will you start filming?"

"Immediately because we need to get 10 shows filmed before fall begins."

"Ok then, but tell me more about the show."

"Its going to be about 5 friends living in small cabin in the middle of the woods. Their is a 10 thousand dollar college scholarship for the college of their choice, but the catch is that their is no games or anything."

"So who wins the scholarship then?"

"I wont even know! Thats the best part! Because before the end of the 10ths night the teens must decide between themselves who gets it!"

"Interesting" Mr. Delmas said going into deep thought. And you mean they will only be gone for 10 days then?"

"Well about a month. You see the cabin is in a secrete location so noone can inter fear."

"Ok then Mr. Loko." Mr. Delmas said sticking out his hand. "I know just the five!"

It was dinner time once again and to be safe they decided against Lyoko for the day. Odd was eating mash potatos, Ulrichs pudding, Yumis cookie, and Jeremies milk that was still unopened. The thought of having someone discover Lyoko was past them now since no one had said anything to them, although the thought about why the limo was still there rung in their heads. Odd was taking a drink of milk when the loud spears clicked on.

"Attention students, would Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Jeremie Belpois please report to my office. Thank you and everyone injoy the rest of your day. Sissys voice could be heard in the background but it couldnt be made out what she was saying. The friends just looked at eachother with snow white faces. Ulrich felt a cold hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jim.

"You heard him to his office! I bet your in real big trouble, I bet he finaly cought you all running away to your secrete passage!" Jim mocked as he forced them out of the lunch room and to the office building.

_**R&R ok... I hate when about 50 people read but only 2 review. I will not update for maybe a week since i also plan to take my time with this story. NO FLAMES!**_


	2. And so the journey begins

Hmm 3 reviews out of 16 hits! Come on people i shouldnt even update right now!

When Jim opened the door Mr. Delmas was standing their with Mr.Lyoko. Jim closed the door after the students had entered and sat on the couch as Mr. Delmas pointed to it. The group of friends were still white as ghosts and Odd was getting very dizzy from breathing heaily. Mr. Yoko went to open his mouth to speak when Jeremie jumped up and shouted "We can explain everything!"

Mr.Lyoko cocked his head and walked twords them with a smirk on his face. "Explain what?" Mr.Delmas asked who was now sitting at his desk and hands folded. Aelita pulled Jeremie back. "Anyways kids, Mr.Lyoko here has asked a major favor of me and I have chosen you."

Yumi just blinked. "Well what did he ask?"

"Well he is in progress of hosting a new TV show that involves 5 best friends living together in a cabin in the middle of the woods."

"Whoa, hold up." Yumi exclaimed. "Your going to let some wierd man come to the school and take us away to do some stupid Tv show!"

"Oh come on Yumi!" Odd jumped up and stood infront of her "This is my dream come true!" Odd said floding his hands by his shoulders blinking his eyes. "We get to be famious!"

"If you agrea we will be leaving within the next couple of hours and you will be blind folded until you reach your destonation." My. Yoko said.

"Whats the total point of this show?" Jeremie asked

"Well," began Mr. Delmas "The point is you are to live together for ten days and by the end of the 10th night your to decide between yourselves who should get a 10,000 dollar college scolarship."

Jeremie went wide eyed when all his frends looked at him giving him the its going to be you look.

"I dont like this idea." Yumi said folding her arms. "Just doesnt add up, I mean a strange man no one has ever heard of just appearing at Kadic claiming to want us for a Tv show?"

"Oh come on!" pleaded Odd who was now down on his knees.

Yumi looked at the rest of the group and gave them the asking look. Jeremie was all smiles, Aelita was giggling with joy, Odd of course was in glory, and Ulrich just shruged. Yumi rolled her eyes at them and put her head back. "Fine, but I still dont trust him."

"Then its settled." Mr.Delmas said standing up once again shaking My. Yokos hand."

"Meat me out front in two hours with your stuff packed." Mr. Yoko said looking at them with the still uncomfortable look that only Yumi seamed to realize.

"Umm we dont have bags you know." Yumi snorted

"Thats ok, my assistant will provide you with them." He said smiling shoeing them out the door.

"Jerk." mumbled Yumi

----------------------------------------------------

When Aelita and Yumi got back to their dorm sissy was out side waiting for them. She has a sour puss on and her eyes were glaring. "So my daddy tells me you guys get to go on a TV show." Sissy snickered

Yumi just looked up after opening the door. "Yea what a shame isnt it?"

Aelita watched Yumi walk in to the room and turned twords Sissy. "Sorry about her, shes not all happy about the idea."

"Not happy about it!" Sissy screached "I naged that stupid guy if I could go 2 but he said only 5 friends and Yumi doesnt want to go! I would be thrilled if i were her!"

Aelita walked into the room and shouted, "Yea I know Sissy" and shut the door.

Yumi was putting clothes on her bed that she wished to take along with her and Aelita was doing the same. The sun was shining in through the shaded window creating lines of light glowing across the floor. The door knocked and Yumi got up and opened the door. "Listen Sissy!... Oh sorry mam" Yumi quicky appologized to a medium sized woman who was holding a clip board and had what seemed to be a walky talking in her hand. She had on black heels and a black mini skirt along with a ink blouse, her hair was pulled back up high and curled. Yumi looked down to look upon 4 brown and black suit cases.

"Hello dear," The woman said sticking out her hand to shake Yumis "Im Beth"

Yumi simpley just stared at her hand and looked at the golden ring she had on. "I suppose your Mr. Yokos assistant then?"

"Yuppers thats me!" The woman said in an annoying trying to act like a kid again tone "Here are your bags I was instructed to bring to your rooms. The boys already got theirs since they are located on the first floor. "Beth said then turned and walked away."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Were is it!" Ulrich cried throwing pillows and blankets off his bed.

Odd picked up Kiwi and looked at Ulrich, "Your diary?"

"What else would I be looking for?" Ulrich mumbled as he dumped a trash can upside down.

"Try under my bed." Odd chuckled then recited a line from it. "Dear Diary, today we shut down X.a.n.a but we were able to keep Lyoko up and running. I think this is such a great idea becuase now we still get to fool around on Lyoko. ON our final mission how ever Yumi was awesome! She killed about 7 monsters and I love it when she does flips shes so0o"  
"Odd!" Ulrich shouted now digging around under Odds bed then pulling out his diary.

Odd made a goofy grin. "Hey, do you think Ill be able to sneak Kiwi?"

"No. Why not just have Milly watch him, she will..."

"Alrighty then!" Odd said as he ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys met the girls out side by the Limo, the whole Kadi school was their to wish them goodbye. Sissy ran up to Ulrich and gave him a huge hug. "Ill miss you my dear!"

Ulrich shoved her off and looked in her eyes. "Well Sissy dear the best part of this is that I get away from you!"

Mr. Yoko and Beth came out of the school along with the principle, Beth opened the trunk and had the friends put their belongings into the trunk. They went to get into the lima but were stoped by Mr.Yoko.

"Now now did we forget already my dears?" The man said pulling out a bag of blind folds and he and Beth began to tie them on the soon to be Tv stars. Beth guided them in. The school once again cheered.

Odd was sitting next to Aelita who was next to Jeremie and Yumi was between him and Ulrich. "How long is this going to take?" Odd asked as Mr. Yoko and Beth joined them in the back.

"About 4 hours." Beth said

Everyone groaned. 


	3. Room assignments

About 7 hours went by before the limo came to a stop and the sound of the vechical could be heard turning off. Beth opened the door and told the teens it was time to get out when she realized the were all asleep. Ulrich was asleep and had Yumis head on his shoulder and likewise with Aelita and Jeremie. Odd was just simply sleepign with his head against the back of the seat.

"Wake up my dears!" Beth cheered as she shook the group awake. "We are here! You may remove your blindfolds now."

One by one they awoke out of a sleeping stage. Yumi felt her head on someones shoulder and quickly took off her blindfold to see Ulrich smiling at her. Odd jumped out of the limo and began running around looking at everything. "THIS IS SO COOL!" he shouted

The rest of the group was now standing in front of their new home and the same thoughts buzzed through everyones mind. Aelita looked at the building and looked at Jeremie whom nodded to the question Aelita was going to ask.

"Umm Mr. Yoko" Jeremie spoke up. "What kind of cabin is this? I mean sure its a cabin but its just so BIG!"

"Well we had it customly built so that 5 people would beable to live in it and even have there own rooms!" Mr. Yoko replied giving Jeremie a pat on the head.

"Can we go in already?" Yumi snorted. "Im so anxious to see my lovely room!"

"Enough with the sarcasm missy!" Mr Yoko snapped at Yumi and glared in her eyes. "You will be assigned your rooms by random. Each room has a number from 1-5 posted on the doors. Rooms 1-3 are located on the first floor which 1 and 2 doors are conected to the kitchen and 3 being conected to the living room. This leaves rooms 4 and 5 upstairs right next to eachother being conected off the hall way. But before we begin the room pickings let me just tell you about the cabin itself. Being it is a custom and one of a kind building I would hope that you are mature enough not to do any damage. In the back is a deck that has a hot tub fit for 4 so please no fighting over that and thats about it." Mr. Yoko finally removed his eyes from Yumi and looked over to Beth.

"Ok children!" Beth purked up. "I think their is one thing Mr Yoko did forget to menchine. You will only see me and Mr. Yoko every couple of days. The cameras are specialy hidden so you dont know what parts of your actions will be used for the show. Ok then!" Beth finished up. "Room assignments!" After she said this she held out another bag. "Please pick a piece of paper and dont unfold it untill we tell you to."

Odd being anxious still was first to reach in and grab a sheet of paper followed by Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich then Jeremie.

"Ok you may open, but let me say one thing the room you get is the room you must stay in. There will be no switching what so ever!" Mr Yoko said speaking up again and began to glare once more at Yumi."

"Room number 3" Aelita said. "Looks like my room is the left out one all alone conected into the living room."

Ulrich opened is paper and saw the number 5 being on it. "Looks like im upstairs."

Jeremie opened his paper and read aloud. "Im room 1!"

Odd quickly unfolded his and jumped for joy. "WHOO HOO! I get the second room by the kitchen with number 2!"

Yumi quickly looked around at the others and instantly knew which room was hers without even opening her paper. Her room was right next to Ulrichs. "Room number 4" she said turning her stares to Ulrihc now who returned them.

The group got their bags and entered the cabin. For a new building a musty smell was present. Aelita saw her door and opened it and quickly saw a bathroom connected. "Hey Beth does everyones room have their own bathrooms?"

"Well of course!" Beth winked at her. "Ok kids we will be going now, but remember be on your best behavior just incase of a suprise visit from us, and dont be afraid to help your selves to any food in the kitchen!" With that they stepped outside and the Limo could be heard pulling away.

Yumi began walking upstairs and noticed Ulrich was behind her. At the top of the stairs Yumis room was the farthest down the hall and Ulrichs door was a little farther up but on the same side. Yumi placed her hand on her door knob and opened it then turned her head twords Ulrichs room and watched him go in. "This is going to be a long 10 days" she spoke to herself and shut her door.

Ok i only have gotten 7 reviews out of 2 chapters... PLease review if you read, like i said i HATE when people read but dont review 


	4. Close encounters

Wow! 5 reviews on chapter 3. normaly my storires only get about 1 or 2 so this is a very good thing for me! I have decided to take a break on code space since basicaly NO ONE has been reading it. I will update the next chapter to that when i feel like more people have intrest in it. Now on with the story!

Yumi was in her room unpacking her things. Her room wasnt very big nor to small, just the right size for someone of her age. She realy liked the idea of each room having their own bathrooms though, but one thing she didnt like but liked all at the same time was that Ulrichs room was directly next to hers and also that they were the ONLY rooms upstairs. Yumi was finally finished unpacking and took a deep sigh as she plopped on her bed and layed her head on the pillow. She let her eyes close and thoughts swarmed through her head. She wondered what was on the other side of the hall way since the one side was only her and Ulrichs rooms. Curious she got up and walked out the door being in a much better mood then before since Mr. Yoko was gone. She peeked down the stairs and could hear Odd and Jeremie arguing about what to watch on the tv. Jeremie wanted to watch the science channel while Odd wanted to watch Cartoon network. (lol) Yumi now turned her attention to the otherside of the hallway and noticed a long sliding door with light beaming through it. "I wonder why I didnt notice this before?" Yumi thought to herself, but then though "haha proboley because I realy wasnt paying much attention. She slid the glass door opened and found herself on a wooden deck that seemed to be above the cabin itself, like part of the roof. The deck wasnt realy big though. Just enough to fit one person or even two on it. Yumi turned around to go back into the cabin when she bumped into Ulrich.

"Umph" Yumi said to herself as she looked at Ulrich.

"Why are you out here?" Ulrich asked Yumi and she walked past him and the two were now back in the hallway.

"I was curious to see what was out their." She said trying not to smile. "So, what do you think of that Mr. Yoko guy?"

"Actualy," Ulrich began. "he did seem to be pretty rude, but just to you infact."

"Maybe its because Im Japanese!" Yumi laughed while pointing at her eyes which were the squinted Japanese eyes all Japanese people had.

Ulrich couldnt help but also join in the laughing. He quickly stopped though and looked at Yumi. "So 10 days away from the school then.."

"Yup." Yumi replied slowering her laugh. "What do you think will happen?"

"I dont know." Ulrich said smelling the air. "But I can say for sure if we dont get downstairs soon Odd is going to have all the food eaten!"

-  
Odd and Aelita were busy making tacos while Jeremie was glued to some tv show about how computers are made.

"Tada!" Odd said holding up a pot of meat and placed it on the stove. "Today on Odds kitchen we will be teaching Aelita all about Tacos!"

Aelita giggles at this since she never had eaten a taco before in her life.

"First we put the eat on the stove to cook untill its brown and all the red has dissapeared. Now while my older assistant Yumi," Odd ran over to the stairs and grabed Yumis arm and pulled her into the kitchen and handed her a wooden spoon. "finishes cooking the meat I will now show Aelita how to grind cheese by using a cheese grater!" Odd bent down in the fridge and opened a drawer and pulled out a handfull chunk of american cheese and dashed over to another drawer on the other side of the kitchen and searched for the grater. "Ah HA!" he shouted then ran back over to the counter. "See Aelita its quit easy! all you od it take the cheese and scrape it up and down on the grater,now you try it!" Odd turned around and handed the cheese and grater to Aelita ans she walked over to the counter and began sraping the cheese as Odd instructed. "Very good Aelita! Now lets see how Yumi is doing on the meat." Odd looked at Yumi and saw her standing boredumly over the oven still stirring.

"Odd must you pretend to have your own talk show?" She said staring over at Jeremie who was still deeply involved in his program.

"Seriously Odd!" Ulrich spoke up who was sitting at the kitchen table the entire time. I still cant understand how you can be so goofy when on Lyoko you change to a serious fighting machine!"

Odd looked blankly at his friends and smiled. "Now on Odds Cooking show the next step in making Tacos is making sure you lettuce!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and continued stiring the meat.

----------------------------------------

After dinner was all done and over with Aelita and Yumi volinteered in washing the dishes. Yumi would wash them while Aelita dried and put them away. Yumi rolled up her sleeves and out them in the water feeling around for a dish or somthing of the sort to begin washing first. "So Aelita what are your thoughts about being here for 10days?"

"Well Im realy excited for one thing Yumi," Aelita said taking a glass from Yumis hand "but you dont seem to be so happy about it, are you?"

"You have that right." Yumi giggled and started washing somthing else now. "I dont know why but when I first layed eyes on Mr. Yoko I got such a negative vibe from him and..." Yumi was cut off when she felt a sharp pain creep up her right pointer finger. She took her hands out of the water and realized she had cut on her finger on proboley a sharp knife. Blood ran down her finger as Aelita grabed a dry dish towel and placed it on the cut.

"Does it hurt?" Aelita asked looking at her friend in pain.

"Yea, alot." Yumi said trying to hold back some tears. "I wish I was on lyoko were you couldnt feel phisical pain." Yumi smirked at Aelita in a joking fashion.

"Go get a band aid." Aelita said turning Yumi around and out of the kitchen. "Ill finish the dishes."

"Are you sure Aelita?" Yumi said worringly. "But there are so much to do all alone!"

"Who said Ill be alone?" Aelita said walking over to Odds room and peeped in her head.

Odd was sleeping on his bed with headphones on his ears. Aelita walked into his room and saw a picture of Kiwi on his drawer. "ODD WAKE UP!"

"Mommy no more marshmellows!" Odd quickly jerked up and looked at Aelita.

"Dreaming about marshmellows again?" Aelita chuckled. "Listen Odd help me finish the dishes, most of then are your anyways."

"Fine.." Odd mumbled and followed Aelita into the kitchen.

By this time Yumi was already in her room. She left the door open and was in her bathroom running her finger under cold water in the sink. She opened the cabnet and searched for a some kind of first aid kit. Since she realy wasnt use to using her left hand when she went to take a band aid out she ended up knocking everything else in the cabnet on the floor instead. Yumi mumbled in anger and bent down to pick everything up. She reached out her hand to pick up a tooth brush which had fallen on the floor but placed her hand on some one elses instead.

"Ulrich!" Yumi hollared. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was in my room and heard a crash and came over to see if you were ok. The door was open and i saw everything knocked down so i just came in to help pick up." Ulrich said forcing a smile on his face since he new Yumi was about ready to start screaming.

Yumi stood back up and placed her finger once again under the cold water. The bleeding hadnt nearly stopped and was still gushing.

"What happened!" Ulrich said in shock after seeing red water mix with the tap water and go down the drain.

"Nothing realy." Yumi said now trying to hold back even more pain of stings from the injury. "Aelita and I were washing dishes and I guess I cut myself on a knife." Yumi said now herself forcing a fake smile.

Ulrich ripped open a band aid from its wrapper and told Yumi to dry her hand. After Yumi did as she was told he placed the band aid on her cut and smiled at her but this time it wasnt a fake one. "There." he said and looked in Yumis eyes.

Yumi looked back in his and noticed that his hand was still wrapped in hers. There glares lasted for a little time and they began moving closer to eachother when they heard Aelita in Yumis doorway.

"Yumi hows your cut?" Ulrich and Yumi both jumped and there faces grew red with what almost happened, again. (Remember the one episode when they almost kissed, routine)

"Fine." Yumi answered. "Its staring to stop bleeding now."

"Thats good." Aelita said walking back down the stairs."

Ulrich looked at Yumi. "Umm I better get to bed, its been a long day."

Yumi gulped. "Yeah me to." she said forcing out a fake yawn and watched Ulrich walk out of her room and closed the door behind him.

Please review :) 


	5. Day 2, Punishment

bThanks for all the great reviews/b

Aelita was sleeping in her room when her alarm clock went off around 8ish. With a yawn she rolled over in her blankets and hit the top of the alarm clock. She could smell bacon and eggs cooking and instantly knew Odd was awake. Sleepishly she sat up, streched, and picked out an outfit to wear then headed off to take a shower.

Ulrich woke up around the same time as Aelita and smiled to himself when he got out of bed. Finally a night without having to wear earplugs on the cause of Odds snoaring he thought. He also wondered what everyone else was up and decided to take a nice refreching shower before heading downstairs. After getting clothes he walked into his bathroom and opened his window a little bit to let some cool air in since it was stuffy. Just them Ulrich could hear Yumis shower turn on, even thought she was a room apart he got nervous knowing Yumi was showering only a wall away. Throwing his clothes in the hamper her turned on the faucet and stepped inside the shower. In the middle of washing his hair he heard Yumis shower turn off then a radio turn on along with a hair dryer. Ulrich ignored this but when he heard singing is when he foucused more. Yumi was singing along to th Subsonics. His most favorite band of all time.

By the time Jeremie woke up and showered everyone had already ate and was outside on the pool deck.

"Hey instine!" Odd said. "You should try some of my eggs that I made. Aelita loved them!"

"Thanks Odd." Jeremie replied "I would but you already ate them all..."

Everyone laughed.

"Wow it sure is hot out here." Yumi said holding her hand up trying to block out the sun.

"Yea I wish we were in the ice sector where its always cool." Aelita answered agreeing that it was very hot out.

"Shh.." Jeremie quickly whispered. "Dont forget guys anything we do at any moment might be recorded, and we dont want anyone finding out about," Jeremie stoped since his friends already knew his point.

-------------------------------------------------

Mr. Yoko was watching a Tv screen and started laughing. "Oh no Jeremie, I already do know, and I know alot more than you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Im going up to my room." Yumi said fanning herself with her hand. "Its scorching out here, at least its a little cooler inside." Yumi got up and started walking when Odd grabbed her arm and jerked her.

"Come on Yumi stay out here with us, dont be a part pooper!" Odd pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Na Im fine Odd, thank you very much." Yumi said pulling her arm back. "Its just way to hot out here."

Odd went to jump infront of Yumi when he tripped over a pool toy and colided with Yumi sending her to fall backwards into the pool. Everyone hushed and mentally blocked thier ears awaiting Yumi to start screaming. Once she popped back up Odd smiled stupidly and said "sorry..."

Yumi swimming in one spot just stared at Odd and you could see her fists clenching. "ODD!" Yumi hallard. When Odd himself went stomach first into the pool. Yumi lookd up and saw Ulrich standing where Odd was giggling.

"He just had that coming." Ulrich laughed pointing at Odd whos hair wasnt pointy no more.

Yumi looked at Odd and splashed him now laughing herself.

---------------------------------------------------------

That night everyone was downstairs watching some cartoon that Odd insisted on watching. Odd himself was spraled out on the floor with his head being held up with his hands gazing at the screen. It was nearing 10pm now and Aelita had fallen alseep on the couch with her head resting on Jeremies shoulder. Yumi looked over at Aelita and awwed to herself then looked over at Ulrich who quickly turned his head away from hers. Yumi stood up and headed twords the stairs. "Im going to sleep guys. Aelita has the right idea."

Later that night about 1am everyone was now asleep in thier own rooms when suddenly they all awoke at the same time to a very loud horn. Odd rolled out of head and fell on the floor, Aelita shot up and blinked, Jeremie turned over and yawned then got out of bed, Ulrich pulled a pillow over his head and grawled, while Yumi shouted "ODD NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The very loud horn went off again and Yumi heard Ulrich in the hallway. She got out of her bed and joined him.

"Whats going on?" Yumi asked looking at Ulrich who was shirtless and in his boxers.

"I have no clue." Ulrich said looking at Yumis pjs.

"Whats wrong?" Yumi said noticing Ulrichs expression. "Never saw a girl wear boxers to bed before?"

Then again the loud horn went off and Yumi and Ulrich ran down the steps to see what was up. In the living room was Aelita and Jeremie along with Odd.

"Good of you to join us." Beth said giggling. "Ahh young love." Beth then said to Yumi and Ulrich.

"We arnt going out!" Ulrich shouted but felt a hand on his back shoulder.

"Sit." Mr. Yoko said to Yumi and Ulrich pushing them onto the floor. "Alright now is everyone here?"

Beth lifted her hand and took a count. "Yupper sir, thier all here!"

"Good." Mr. Yoko grumbled. "It seems to me we have a little problem on our hands." He snickered looking around.

"What do you mean?" Aelita spoke up. "Everyones getting alond just fine, didnt you know that everyone here are best friends?"

"Yes little Aelita that is true." Mr. Yoko shot back. "But thats not what im seeing here. Now lets see, some examples. Shouting last night at Ulrich who was just trying to help pick up somthing someone dropped, do I even have to explain the pool insident and the continuece shouting!"

Everyone wide eyed were staring at either Mr. Yoko and Beth not daring to talk. Even Beth didnt seem to cheery anymore. Jeremie took his glasses off to whipe off a smudge when Mr. Yoko looked over and shouted. "Dont you dare do anything distracting the others from my speech." Jeremie put his glasses back on and looked over at Ulrich who even himself was getting worried.

"Must you be so mean? He was only cleaning his glasses!" Yumi spoke up and yelled at Mr. Yoko.

"And you!" Mr. Yoko replied and stood infront of Yumi now. "You seem to be the problem of all of it."

"I didnt do anything." Yumi said now her eyes going wide.

"Yea, Mr. Yoko dude." Odd said in her defence. Me and her alway joke around like that.

"Dont be so hard on her." Ulrich joined in. "It was pretty rude of me to just walk into her room."

"Well the way I see it is that shes an ungratefull little brat and for that she is going to be put in punishment."

Ulrich looked over at Yumi whos mouth had just dropped. "What do you have some type of grudge against her or somthing?" Ulrich hallard who was now standing up.

"No its just that the dear needs to learn how to treat people better is all." Beth said speaking for Mr. Yoko as she headed over and helped Yumi up." Run along my dear back up to bed and the rest of you also."

Yumi looked at Beth. "I thought you said I had to go to punishment."

"Dont worry. I will be back for you at noon." Mr. Yoko said then him and beth left.

Aelita ran over to Yumi and hugged her. "Im sure punishment wont be all that bad."

"Yea Yumi." Jeremie said trying to cheer her up.

"All of reality shows have some sort of thing where people usualy have to go to when they miss behave" Odd said. "But I dont see why you would have to. You didnt do anything wrong."

"Dont you think I know that Odd." Yumi replied

"Youre right Yumi." Ulrich sighed. "That guy does seem to pick on you alot, its like he doesnt want you aroud or somthing."

"Well I dont know about you guys." Odd yawned. "Im going back to bed.

Yumi and Ulrich walked back upsairs and Ulrich stood infront of his door looking at Yumi. "It isnt fair Yumi."

"I told you its because Im Japanese!" Yumi smirked then went into her room.

Ulrich did the same but when he layed down to go back to sleep he could hear Yumi crying. 


	6. Finding your way back

That morning Yumi awoke about 9am, thats if you want to say she actualy woke up because she didnt get any sleep that night. After she was done showering and was dressed Yumi took a long look at herself in her mirror. Being satisfied with her outfit (a black kami with jean shorts) she grabed her small string book bag and a water bottle and went down stairs.

By this time it was 10:30ish and everyone was already up waiting for her to come downstairs. Trying to advoid everyone Yumi made her way to the kitchen, but unfortunatly, she was stoped by Aelita.  
"All ready?" Aelita said trying to cheer Yumi up.

"Not realy, to tell you the truth I dont trust Mr. Yoko what so ever and I have a funny feeling about all of this."

"You know Yumi," Aelita said with a smirk "Ulrich is realy worried about you.

Before Yumi could speak she was tapped on the sholder by Odd. Turning around to see what he wanted she ended up with a dish od wonderfull smelling, freshly backed muffins in her face.

"Care to try one?" Odd grinned. "Chef Odd has prepared your morning meal!"

"Sure." Yumi replied. Odds mouth nearly dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The real dramma started when it was a quarter to 12:00. Everyone waiting for Mr. Yoko and Beth to show up to take Yumi to her Punishment.

"What do you think your going to have to do?" Jeremie asked breaking the silence.

"I dont realy know, but all I can say is that Im ready for anything!" Aelita looked at Yumi while she spoke because she had admited to her before that she was scared.

Yumi looked over to Ulrich and noticed she hadnt heard a word out of him all day. With a sigh she walked over to him and knelt down. Picking up one of his hands she looked him in the eyes. "Dont worry about me. By midnight tonight, I promise Ill be back."

"But what if somthing goes wrong?" Ulrich asked worried.

"Its only a game." Yumi once again lied about her sertanty.

Sddenly the cabin door burtsed open and Beth along with Mr. Yoko stepped in. The room went ear def although it was already quiet and you cold hear a pin drop.

"Lovely day today isnt it Yumi?" Beth started with a peppy attitude.

"I wouldnt know miss," Yumi smirked. "I wasnt out side yet today."

Mr. Yoko now spoke up. "Thats ok my young contestent. "Youll be otside alot today, infact maybe even tomarow and the day after that!"

"What do you mean?" Yumi hesitated

"Your punishment of course!" Snickered Mr. Yoko. "Please explain Beth."

"Sure thing." Smiled Beth. "We wil be blind folding Yumi and be taking her to a secret spot in the forest. We will leave her with a walky talky and after we are far enough away we will tell her through it to unblindfold herself and to begin the journey of finding her way back to the cabin."

"Thats insane!" Cried Yumi, now showing her fear ot the others. "I dont know my way around these woods!"

"EXACTLY!" Shouted Mr. Yoko

Beth put her hand on Yumis sholders and began to push her twords the door.

"Take your hands off of me! I can walk myself!" Yumi shouted shoving Beth off of her.

Mr. Yoko went to leave first when Aelita spoke up. "Umm.. what if Ymi cant find her way back then?"

"Then I guess youll never see her again." He laughed

Ulrich looked at Yumi as her eyes went watery. "Wait a minute!" Yumi shouted now being forced out the door. "This isnt fare!"

Having enough Ulrich ran over and grabed one of Yumis hands. "Let me go instead!" he shouted.

"Go away!" Mr. Yoko said as he pushed Ulrich onto the ground. "Yumi needs to learn how to treat others and this will teach her.

Looking at the door Yumi reached her hand out to her friends then the door closed. Everyone suddenly felt sick. -  
Yumi sat in the back seat of the car staring in the rear mirror at Mr. Yoko.

"Here honey." Beth chirped handing a blind fold to Yumi and watched as she put it on. "Youll also need this." Beth once again chirped handing her the walky talky.

Once they reached the drop off spot Beth guided Yumi to a log and had her sit. Suddenly Yumi felt her book bag being pulled on.  
"Sorry honey, I need to take this."

"But why?" Yumi asked not being able to see.

"Mr. Yokos rules." and with that Beth got back into the car. She could it start back up the leave. About 20mins later the walky talky buzzed with the ok to unblind her self and to begin her journey.

-  
Back at the cabin things were quiet. No one knew how long Yumi would be out thier or if she would be ok when night fell. All that the group knew is she had been gone for about five hours now.

Odd sat in his room holding a picture of Kiwi in his hands and was petting it as if it were the real thing. "Aww cheer up." Odd spoke placing the picture aside. "Im sure Yumis fine. Nothing can be worse than X.A.N.A attacks. This will be a pice of cake for her."

Ulrich who was laying on the floor next to Odds bed was just staring at the ceiling. "I just dont know Odd."

Odd went to speak when Aelita came to his door holding a rather wierd looking object and asked. "Whats this? I asked Jeremie but he just laughed and said to go ask yo guys."

Both Odd and Ulrich bursted out laughing. "Aelita thats a toilet plunger!" Odd managed to get out.

"Oh.." Aelita spoke. "What is it used for?" -  
Thanks everyone who has been following up on this story. I love to read all the reviews I get, but please please please stop telling me about my spelling. I dont have any kind of spell check and most of the time Im copying my stories from my notebook at a very late hour so when Im done i want to go to bed instead of rereading everything.

R&R.. expect next chapter up in about 2-3 weeks... I have 2 other stories started plus my mom just got ingaged and Im going to be moving. 


	7. Xanas return

Yumi was wondering around trying to figure out which way to go. Night was falling and she was becoming very hungry and thirsty. Knowing it would be dangerous to continue once night fell. Yumi began searching for a place to spend the night. After about 10 minuets of looking she found a tree with a little opening cut in the bottom, just her size. Sitting down inside she leaned back and slowly closed her eyes dozing off. Suddenly her eyes shot back open when she heard a branch snap. Looking around from where she sat she could see nothing. Paying little attention she tried going to sleep again until she heard another snap. This time, however, she could see eyes glowing like fire off on the distance. A wolf she thought. Staying in her spot she watched as the animal lowered its nose and began sniffing. Shaking Yumi slowly began to stand up and make a get away when the wolf lifted its head and looked straight at her. Freezing with fear the animal began running at her. Her body told her to move just as the beast almost got to her. Running with her life on her hands, Yumi was completely blind by the dark around her. Still running she started to run down hill when her foot got caught on an up growing tree root. Falling to the ground Yumi rolled threw picker bushes, thorns and all sorts of forest shrubbery. When she stopped she tried standing up but found it hard since she was completely in pain and she knew her arm had been broken. Slowly sitting up, she pulled the walky talky out of her back pocket and called "Beth, Mr. Yoko, Im hurt and I really need help." But their was no response.

From the shadows approached a human like figure. Making their way towards Yumi, she saw they take something out of their pocket, some kind of gun.

"Beth!" Yumi cried out. "Please dont !"

"Time to rest my little trouble maker." Responded Beth now wait the gun ready to fire.

Aelita woke up early, about 9am. After doing her daily washing up routine she left her room not to be surprised to find Ulrich fast asleep on the couch. Going over to him she shook him lightly. "Ulrich?"

Ulrich shot up and shouted. "Yumi! Aelita is Yumi back yet?"

Sadly shaking her head no Aelita responded. "No Ulrich, shes not."

Sitting up he looked up towards Aelita. "She told me that she would be back by midnight."

"Yea well... she also told me that she was very afraid and scared." Aelita quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no! I promised not to say anything!"

"You mean to tell me Yumi was afraid all along?"

Still with her hand over her mouth she nodded.

Jeremie soon entered the room looking around. "No Yumi yet huh?"

"No kidding!" Ulrich said getting up and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Aelita protested.

"To my room!" Ulrich shouted and a door could be heard slamming.

"What did I miss?" Odd said coming out from the kitchen still in his sleeping boxers.

Yumi lookd around and thought she was dreaming, but she wasnt. Was she? Slowly standing up Yumi reached for one of her two fans. "Oh lovely." she thought "Im weapon less." Trying to remember what happened she remembered Beth and Mr. Yoko.

Beth had shot her with some kind of gun and she had been dazing in and out. She could recall Mr. Yoko picking her up and placing her in his car, after that she blanked out again except for remembering passing a tree that had a weird cut in it, probably from lightning. Next she remembered being taken into a small house surrounded by trees and she could hear water some place near by and that's al she could remember. "X.a.n.a" she mumbled

Sighing she began to walk around and soon spotted a monster off in the distance quickly approaching. Being weaponless, Yumis best choice was to run. "Lovely." another thought passed through her mind. She was in the mountain region. Her most hated sector. Turning a corner her eyes lit up as she saw an un activated tower. running at it she entered. Feeling a lot better that she was now safe from X.a.n.as monsters. Walking around like a mindless zombie Yumi pondered to herself. "Now what am I going to do?"

Walking up to the screen located in the tower her mood quickly brightened when she remembered that Jeremie had made is so anyone could now her, Ulrich or Odd could now had access to it just the same as Aelita did. Placing her hands on it she thought of how she could let the others know that she was in trouble and she also needed to warn them that X.a.n.a was back and was up to something.. something big.

Ulrich layed on his bed. He was feeling two emotions at once. Heart broken because her Yumi could be out their some place in danger and also he was feeling like it was his fault. He thought he should have stopped Mr. Yoko. Rolling over he placed the pillow over his head and screamed. "I HATE YOU YOKO!"

hey.. looks like it didnt take me 2-3 weeks after all :)

plz R&R 


	8. Possession

Thanks everyone for all the updates. Im really surprised at how many I have been getting :)

I wont be to long righting the next chapter since its about 1/3rd of the way done already

------------

It was almost 5 o'clock the next day and still no word about Yumi. Odd was fast asleep on the couch snoring up a storm when Aelita came out of her room. Looking up the stairs she shook her head then walked over to Odd. "Hey Odd." Aelita whispered shaking him, but had no luck. "Wake up will you!" After a second attempt Aelita gave up and walked into the kitchen where she got a cup and filled it with cold water.

"What are you doing?" Jeremie asked walking out of his room.

"Waking up Odd." She grinned walking back into the living room. Holding the cup over Odds head she began to tilt it little by little as the water dripped.

"Wake up!" Aelita said to herself. Finally she just poured it all on Odds head.

Shooting up and waving his arms in the air Odd started shouting. "Mommy! Help Im drowning in ice cream!" After noticing what he was doing he looked up at Aelita. "Oh, hi there!"

Now very anoyed Aelita pulled his left arm getting him to stand up then pushed him towards the stairs. "Will you go and check on Ulrich? Hes been up their moping all day!"

"Ok Im going, Im going!" Odd replied walking himself up the stairs. "Dont have a cow!"

"I heard that!" shouted Aelita.

After getting no response after knocking on Ulrichs door Odd decided to let himself in.  
------------------

Yumi, wore out and tired, stood infront of the computer screen located in the middle of the tower. Slowly placing her hand on the screen she opened a file having no clue what it ment. Opening and closing screens for about twenty minuets Yumi smiled. "Bingo!" She had finally found a way to communicate back to Earth, but a very risky one. Thinking about X.a.n.as past attacks she decided to activate the tower.

-  
"Cant a guy go to the bathroom?" Ulrich grumpily mumbled as he sat back down on his bed.

"Sorry, Aelita made me come up and check on you." Odd quickly apologized.

"No Odd, Im sorry." Ulrich replied laying his head back on his pillow. "I have a feeling something is wrong, very wrong." He finished looking over at his open door seeing Aelita and Jeremie in the door way. "You really don't need to worry about me!" Ulrich said looking over at them.

Jeremie began, "When ever something bothers you, you sulk, and it gets very annoying..."

"Jeremie!" Aelita shouted "It doesn'tt get annoying its just..."

"Yea i know." Ulrich said sitting up. "I wish their was a way to follow Mr. Yoko and just see what hes up to."

"Why dont we?" Smiled Odd. "Next time he comes here why dont we sneak out into his car?"

"Sure Odd." Aelita said rolling her eyes.

"That's a great idea!" Ulrich said jumping up high fiveing Odd.

"Great.." Jeremie laughed looking at Aelita who was shaking her head.

"Well boys." Giggled Aelita. "Heres your chance!"

A car door could be heard in the distance, it was Beth and Mr. Yoko. ------------------------------

Trying to figure out how to activate the tower she thought of what she would do once it was activated. "I guess Ill have to wing it." She thought. After reading code that made some what sense to her, she decided it was now or never. Pressing a couple of buttons she took a step back and closed her eyes. "I hope I did this right." she mumbled. The tower slowly began glowing with light and blue mist began to surround her as she lifted off the ground, her body disappearing.

Yumi didnt worry about needing Aelita to deactivate it since she was the one who activated it. She would only need help if somehow X.a.n.a took over.

-----------------------------------

The four friends ran downstairs as they heard the door open.

"What a lovely day!" Beth started in the peppy tone.

Jeremie looked over at Ulrich who couldnt help but laugh a little since he was trying to keep his cool.

"Any word of Yumi?" Aelita bravely asked.

"Sorry dear," Beth answered. "last time I saw her was when we dropped her off at the log yesterday morning."

Mr. Yoko glanced a look at Beth letting her know that she had said to much. "We just came to check up on you to make sure everyone was staying out of trouble.

Ulrich nudged Odd in the side which was a single. "Oh!" Odd groaned grabbing his stomach. "I feel so sick!"

"Odd are you ok?" Aelita said playing along. "Ulrich you better take him to his room so he can lay down."

"That's what I was about to do." Ulrich grinned placing his arm around his shoulder guiding him as Odd started to make more groaning noises.

When Odds door closed, it was now Jeremies turn to speak. "You said you gave Yumi a walky talky, didnt you?"

"Well, um, yes we did..." Beth aswered with her tone now changing.

"Why dont you just call her on it then to see if shes ok."

Beth quickly glanced over at Mr. Yoko for help.

"Because we tried that already, but no reply."

"Arnt you worried about her?" Asked Aelita.

"Shes not our problem." Laughed Mr. Yoko ---------------------------------

Ulrich who was listening to every word said (because he had his ear against the door) looked at Odd who was crawling out his bathroom window. "Did you hear that? No response when they called her and their not even worried!"

"Sounds to me like something is up." Odd said out of breath as he jumped down.

Ulrich went over to the window and jumped out just as Odd did. He and Odd now quietly made their way to the front of the cabin. Odd peaked into the front window and saw Beth and Mr. Yoko with their backs turned. Waving his hand Ulrich ran across the drive was and slowly opened the drivers door of the car. Odd also made his way over.

"Bingo!" Ulrich whispered as he pulled a stick that opened the cars trunk.

"Hurry!" Ulrich said as they climbed into the trunk and quickly slammed the top closed.

"Well have a nice day and I hope Odd is feeling better." Beth sweetly said in a fake voice and she and Mr. Yoko left the cabin.

As they neared the car Odd and Ulrich could hear them arguing.

"You stupid girl!" Mr. Yoko shouted as he slammed his car door.

"What did I do?" Beth replied now getting into the car.

"You had to men chin the log! Trust me these kids arnt stupid. If they figur eout where we left Yumi they might figure everything else out as well."

"Oh i so sorry." Beth mocked. "You shouldn'tt be talking Mr. I dont care about Yumi!" That little wise crack you made is enough itself to get the suspicious!"

"Hopefully though those little brats dont catch on." Mr. Yoko said soothing his voice. "Once we take care of Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich we can begin stage 2 of our plan."

"What about Jeremie?" asked Beth.

"We dont need him. Once the others are taken care of we can easily get rid of him."

Even though it was pitched dark Odd and Ulrich could see fear in each others faces.

"What do they want with us?" Odd whispered.

"I dont know but we now know for sure Yumi is in trouble. As soon as we find out what happened to her well go back and warn Jeremie and Aelita."

The car stopped and Mr. Yoko and Beth got out of the car. Hearing a door slam they waited about ten minuets before getting out.

"Um now what Odd?" Ulrich mumbles feeling the hood of the trunk.

"Relax will ya!" Odd laughed as he pushed the pack seat down with his elbow. "All cars these days have an easy escape from the trunk.

When out of the car they studied their surroundings. Sighing as they soon saw they were still in the woods they began to walk. Soon they saw a very large building that sort of resembled a laboratory. Suddenly stopping Ulrich and Odd gulped.

"Whats that?" Odd mumbled looking at a black fog creeping its way out of a telephone wire going into the building.

"Looks like the fog X.a.n.a use to use to possesses people!" Screamed Ulrich as he and Odd ran for their lived away from the mist that was chasing them.

Ulrich ran down the road as Odd had to be difficult and run down a hill in the woods. Sure enough he tripped over a vine and fell. Letting out a scream Odd suddenly was attacked by the mist.

Hearing Odds shout for help Ulrich turned and ran to help his friend. Gazing his eyes in the part of the woods Odd had run into he saw his friend laying un conscience on the ground. "Odd!" Ulrich shouted as he ran to his aid. Sitting down next to him he rolled Odd over and sat him up against a tree. After what seemed like an hour went by Odd began to open his eyes.

"Odd, are you ok?" Ulrich asked relieved that he had awoke.

"Odd? Im Yumi." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok.. please bear with me. I just started school (10th grade) so im a little behind on my stories :)**

**Back at the cabin**

Jeremie was sitting with Aelita on the couch watching some show about the history of Japan.

"You know I bet Yumi would realy be instrested in this show." Jeremie smiled at Aelita then noticed a twinkle in her eye. "Aelita?"

"Hmm?" Aelita let out as she turned her head and looked at Jeremie.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh its nothing..." Aelita said whiping the tear from her eye. " Its just Im so worried about Yumi. I keep getting a bad feeling and also since Ulrich and Odd went to spy on Mr. Yoko.. you never know whats going to happen." Aelita looked down at the floor then back up at Jeremie. "We never should of come here. Yumi was right."

Jeremie placed an arm around Aelita and pulled her close. "Dont worry, princess, Im sure theyll find her." he smiled.

**With Ulrich and Odd.. well..err.. Yumi?**

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked looking at Odd. "But? How?"

Yumi lifted up her hands and looked at then then felt her head. "Not again!" she screamed.

Ulrich just sat thier looking at him/her 100 confused. It was Odds body, but he now sounded like Yumi. "Odd, maybe you bumped your head on that fall..."

"When I fell!" gasped Yumi "I was being chased by a wolf then tripped on some tree roots while running down a hill. I blacked out for a second then reached for my walky talky to call for help, but no one answered. Ulrich!" cried Yumi. "No one answered me! Then I saw a back figure come out of the shadows and I was shot with some gun then blacked out again. Next thing I knew I awoke on Lyoko, weaponless!" Yumi stopped suddenly to catch her breath then hugged Ulrich.

Ulrich on the other hand was totaly blown away by what had just happened. He pulled Yumi away and looked in his/her eyes. "It realy is you." he smiled. "Are you ok?"

"No, Ulrich you must listen to me! We are all in danger, X.a.n.a is back! I dont know how much time I have but you must warn the others."

Ulrich blinked. "What do you mean you dont know how much time you have left?"

"On Earth." Yumi answered. "I some how managed to activate a tower so I could warn you guys about X.a.n.a. Then some how I guess I ended up In Odds body...again."

"That was a mighty big risk you took Yumi." Ulrich said smiling at her.

"Yea I know, but I had to take shelter in a tower since I have no weapons and the idea just came to me." Yumi stopped and looked up at the sky. "I wonder what happened to my body." she sighed.

Ulrich toom Yumis hand but it felt wierd since it was axualy Odds body. "The only way we will find out is if we investigate. And somehow I think the building holds hidden secrets." He said pointing.

"But what about Mr. Yoko and Beth?" Yumi asked.

"Well just have to advoid them is all." Ulrich smiled

After a couple of minuets went by Yumi and Ulrich decided to put thier plan in motion. Sneaking around twords the front they saw a open window. Yumi climed on Ulrichs shoulders to peek in. "Cost is clear." she said with a slight worry in her tone.

"Whats wrong?" Ulrich asked

"Just worried is all."

**yes i knwo very very short chapter... sorry ":(**


	10. Another victim

**hahaha, yes Im back. Please dont kill me for not updating in like a year! I have my reasons and life just gets so busy. Im going to try and update as much of my unfinished stories as possible. I hope you guys are still intrested in Danger in the woods because here comes the long waited for chapter 10!**

Yumi slowly opened the window that was covered in dust. As it opened it made a loud squeak noise. Both Ulrich and Yumi cringed at the sound and hoped if there was anyone insode that they didnt hear it. When the window was opened all the way Yumi climbed in . She looked around the small room using her eyes. The room was no bigger than the miniature dorms back at Kadic. "Kadic, a nice place to be right now." she thought to herself. In the corner was a pile of boxes that looked old and moldy. The door to the next room was closed with a glimpse of light glowing underneath. "OK." Yumi said to Ulrich when she peaked her head out the window.

Ulrich took a few steps back then ran at the wall at top speed. Before hitting the wall he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the window. Yumi placed her hands on his back to help guide him in. "Thanks," he said "this looks like a storage room."

"Yea it does, but everything in this room is so grimy, even the window was hard to open as if it wernt open in years." Yumi commented as she leaned herself against the wall and placed a hand on her head.

"Maybe it was an old wearhouse or something." Ulrich added.

"What are you talking about? And where am I?" Odd mumbled.

"Yumi?" Ulrich responded as he walked over to her/him.

"You saw Yumi?" Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich signed. "No, well, sort of..."

"Huh?" Odd answered confused. "Did I miss something?"

"I better explain." Ulrich replied as he and Odd sat down on the dusty ground.

------------------------------

Yumi opened her eyes and gazed up at the ceiling of the tower. Many thoughts ran threw her head as the different colors of blue glowed within the tower. "Looks like Im stuck here again." she thought as she stood up. She placed her hand by her bow and sighed. "Still weaponless," she mumbled then smiled. "or maybe not."

-----------------------------

Aelita had fallen asleep against Jeremy and to him she looked like an angel. He stood up and walked over to the window and sighed.

"Are you ok Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Its been hours now since Odd and Ulrich left and almost two days for Yumi." Jeremy replied as he closed the curtain.

Aelita frowned and looked down lost in thought. Suddenly she jumped up. "Why didnt we realize it before!"

"Realize what?" Jeremy asked looking at her.

"Of course how would we of been so stupid?!" Aelita shouted even louder.

Jeremy walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me."

"Think," Aelita whispered. "Mr. Yoko"

Jeremy thought for a moment and gasped. "Lyoko...X.a.n.a.!"

------------------------------------

"So What your saying is that X.a.n.a. is back and you know this because Yumi managed to activate a tower for a short period of time?" Odd questioned making sure all the details were right.

Ulrich nodded.

"What about Jeremy and Aelita?" Odd continued. "One of us should go back and warn them."

"Ill go." Ulrich quickly responded as he walked towards the window.

"No Ulrich," Odd replied "you stay here and try to find Yumi, her safety means more to you than anything right now."

Ulrich looked down at the ground then back up at Odd.\ with a blush growing across his cheeks. "Thanks." he mumbled.

Odd placed his right hand on Ulrich's shoulder "Good luck buddy." then jumped out the window.

Ulrich watched his friend run till he was out of view. He walked to the door and took a deep breath before he opened it. The room he had stepped into was much, much, bigger than the closet and much more cleaner. There was a light blue carpet stretched out along the floor and above a ceiling fan. Placed in the middle of the room was a spiral stair case.

"I wonder whats up there?" Ulrich thought to himself as he made his was over to it.

Around and around the stairs continued until he reached the top. The room above was full with computers and other electrical equipment. Amazed at the site he didnt notice that someone was behind him on the stairs.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from behind.

Ulrich quickly turned around to find a man that looked to be in his early sixties standing behind him. His hair was very messy and his clothes were outdated and old. "Who are you?" The man demanded.

Still standing his ground Ulrich placed himself ready to fight. "Whats this place and wheres Yumi?"

The mans face lit up as he spoke again. "Your one of those brats arnt you?" Well this is a secret laboratory created by Mr. Yoko." as he spoke he reached into his pocket and took out a needle. "Now stand still." he laughed in amusement.

Ulrich kicked his left leg at him and made a grab for the needle. The man was knocked down on the ground but when Ulrich bent down to take it from his hands he suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

"Thanks Beth." The man said as he slowly got up.

"No problem." she replied as she dropped a large piece of sheet metal.

Ulrich tried to get up but his back was in way too much pain. The strange old man kicked his side and caused him to cringe over in pain. Beth took the needle and then stuck in into his arm. Ulrich could feel himself get dizzy then suddenly everything blacked out.

**Please R&R. I promise to update soon. Once again Im sorry for putting this story off for so long.**


End file.
